Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery module.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, unlike a primary battery, a secondary battery can be charged and discharged multiple times. A secondary battery (or rechargeable battery) can be used as an energy source of a mobile device, an electric car, a hybrid car, an electric bicycle, an uninterruptible power supply apparatus, or the like. A secondary battery is used in a single battery type or a battery module type, according to a type of an applied external device. In the case of the battery module type, a plurality of batteries are electrically connected to each other in one unit.
A compact mobile device, e.g., a cellular phone, can be operated with the power and capacity of a single battery cell for a predetermined time. However, where long-time driving and high-power driving are required in an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle which consumes a large amount of power, a high-capacity battery module is configured by electrically connecting a number of battery cells in order to increase power and capacity. The output voltage or output current of the battery module increases according to the number of battery cells built in the battery module.